Expect the Unexpected
by Tahru
Summary: Kimihiro, there's something you should know..." The blonde magician began. Watanuki Kimihiro never thought a simple conversation could change his life. Mpreg, suggested and whatnot. Dounuts and KuroFai. The title may be changed later. Rated T for safet.
1. You're Lying

It was only one week before the Seer, Watanuki Kimihiro's, sixteenth birthday. It was oddly quiet around the shop that day and Yuuko hadn't asked him to do anything, really. Just simple dishes and of course, sake. She told his boyfriend, Doumeki Shizuka, that he should be here, never giving details.

The archer watched the other cook silently, "Oi," he said suddenly. Watanuki didn't even dare turn to look over,  
"My name isn't 'oi'." He said simply, "And I've told you that before. You're not getting a decent answer out of me until you call me by my name."

"_Kimihiro_," He said slightly glaring at the other, "Do you know why Yuuko wanted me over?" he asked.

"No clue" He said look at him a little, "She just holed up in her room all day. I guess she thinks I'm lonely." He hissed, "'Cause I'm not." Doumeki smirked pressing against Watanuki, his arms wrapped around him protectively,  
"No need to be lonely, I'm alway here," he teased.

"Oh great," he rolled his eyes, trying to focus back on the cooking, "Impeding on my work schedule too. Soon you'll be molesting me everywhere."

"You bet." he said flattly, pecking the top of his head. Soon, Maru and Moro bounded into the kitchen,

"Watanuki, Watanuki!" they chanted, "Yuuko wants you outside!"

"Ugh, no one appreciates me anymore!" He threw his hands up as he turned towards the door and started to walk outside, "I'm cooking! I don't have eight arms!"

"I appreciate you," he said, pinching Watanuki's ass. The girls giggled,

"We'll help Watanuki!" they said, running to what he was cooking.

"Oh don't be whiny," Yuuko called from the porch, where her normal glass of sake rested in between her delicate fingers, "I have someone who wishes to speak with you and you're walking so slow." She frowned slighty as Watanuki tried to wring Doumeki's neck.

"Kimihirooo!" A blonde magician squealed, hugging (nearly glomping) the boy. He pressed him close, "Kimihiro-chan, you're so pretty..." he said softly, playing with his hair slightly.

"Yu-Yuuko. He's crushing me." Watanuki flushed, looking despairingly from the man to Doumeki to The Witch. "Who is this??" He narrowed his eyes a little as Yuuko shrugged to herslef,

"Fai D. Flowright. He's traveling with Sakura and Syaoran if you remember." Watanuki gave a look of horror,

"WHY IS HE HUGGING ME!" Fai just laughed a little,

"Kuro-wanwan!" He said, looking over at the ninja, "aren't you comming over?" he asked with a mock-pout. Doumeki could only slightly glare at the older man. Yes..._why_ was he hugigng _his_ 'Nookie? Yuuko mumbled,

"I think I'll let them explain."

Kurogane pushed himself off the wall of the porch, coming over slowly to the group. Watanuki looked from him to Fai to Doumeki to Yuuko and backed up a step, "What's this about?" Fai smiled, though he was still worried internally,

"Kimihiro-chan, let's go inside, alright?" he said softly, his hand intertwinging with the ninja's. Watanuki spun and grabbed Doumeki's arm, pulling him inside.

Doumeki followed without a word, though Fai staied outside, "Kuro-rin..." he whispered, "maybe he shouldn't know..." he said, looking away.

"I paid alot for us to come here for you," Kurogane said quietly to him, "Either you do it or it's never." He bit his bottom lip, his blue eyes looking up,

"I know..." he said quietly, a small smile forming as he pecked his cheek, "such a sweet puppy."

"I'M NOT YOUR PUPPY!!" Kurogane roared. Fai just laughed lightheartedly,

"Come on, Kuro-rin," he said with a smile, leading him inside. Watanuki sighed,

"What do you think this is all about?"

"I don't know," the archer replied, a hand wrapping around his waist, "I'm still trying to figure out why I'm here..." he murmured. The mage and ninja quietly entered the room, giving a smile as he sat down on the chair across from the other,

"Kimihiro-chan," he said quietly, looking at Kurogane nervously.

"I'd prefer if you didn't use the suffix -chan." Watanuki started politely, considering that was the one suffix he didn't want attached to his name, "And please use my last name to address me, considering we just formally met." He looked a little scared and confused.

"But that's just it..." he said quietly, "Kimihiro," he said, "you're parents are still alive." he said. Watanuki's eyebrows raised over his sapphire eyes, slightly in irritation and curiosity,

"They died when I was a little kid. I saw them dead with my own two eyes." His eyes were reflecting sadness but he promised he was done crying over the past.

"They weren't your biological parents," Fai said seriously, "we are."

"You're a man." Watanuki said plainly, and he stabbed himself mentally for sounding like Doumeki. He looked away with that answer, bitting his bottom lip, "Kurogane...a little help here?" he asked. Kurogane sighed,

"There's nothing I can say." Fai's clear blue eyes started watering,

"...I knew we shouldn't have came..." he murmured, getting up and walking outside again. Kurogane stood up as well, looking down at Watanuki gruffly,

"You can't even consider anything can you?"

Watanuki stuttered in response,

"B-but you're both guys! How could I be your son? My parents look exactly like me! How do you look like-"

Kurogane stomped off, and Yuuko entered silently and she whispered to the older pair of men that had just left before she came in.

"You made him cry." Doumeki pointed out bluntly, "you should be more open-minded."

"Doumeki Shizuka I WAS NOT SPAWNED FROM TWO MEN." He flushed in anger.

"Watanuki, darling." Yuuko said form the door, "It's going to cost _so much_ to prove to you that they're trying to tell you the truth." She touched her cheek dramatically, her smile spelling nothing other than pure evil even though it was meant to be innocent. Watanuki shoved his face in his hands and groaned loudly. Doumeki's arm tightened a bit as he pecked the top of his head,

"Think of it this way; you work here until the day you die and then some paying off this debt plus everything else," he said, "or, give Fai-san and Kurogane-san the benifit of the doubt. Then again, you can dismiss everything." Watanuki pulled away from him,

"I'll be back." He pushed past Yuuko at the door and made his way down the hall. _That's the smartest and longest thing I've ever heard out of him..._

HOLiCTSUBaSA

Fai sat on the steps, leaning on Kurogane, who was sitting next to him. He knew he was an idiot for even considering comming here-- of course Kimihiro would deny this fact. After all, they where rarely in his life...they couldn't be..."Kuro-rin..." he said quietly.

"What?" Kurogane asked a little irritably, incapable of romance.

"I'm sorry...for the trouble I caused you in this. I really shouldn't have..." he murmured, "even considered it." He couldn't help the silent tears fall once more. Kurogane leaned over and wiped some of the tears off his face, "It's fine. We'll both be in debt until we're dead anyway."

Suddenly Watanuki crouched down next to Fai, handing him a tissue, "I'm sorry Fai-san. You're story's just kinda far-fetched."

Fai smiled a little at his ninja before gasping lightly and looking over at Watanuki, not expecting him. He graciously accepted the tissue,

"Yeah I know..." he said with a bitter laugh, "not like I could help that." he said with a forced smile. He looked at him, _he looks like his father..._ he thought. Watanuki sat down shyly,

"I just don't know how to believe you." He let out a sigh and the wind ruffled his hair.

"I understand, Kimihiro," he said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "but belive it or not, you are Kimihiro Flowright."

"Could you at least give me a plausible explanation?" He asked quietly. Fai smiled a little, gently wrapping his arms around Kimihiro,

"how about telling you a little story on what happened around sixteen years ago," he said softly, "that will clear things up." Watanuki made a small noise from the close contact of the unfamiliar man. He smelled kind of like flowers and had a certain air to him that just struck Watanuki as magical. Kurogane was silent still.

xXx

"You know what the truth is, don't you Doumeki-kun?" Yuuko asked, sitting next to him. Somehow magically her pipe was in her hands and she took a long drag from it. The silent archer looked up at Yuuko, nodding,

"that idiot doesn't, and that's what matters."

"He doesn't like to change. He's been living the same way since his 'parents' died. Being with you was a big change for him and he doesn't want anymore big changes right now." She sighed heavily, smoke circling around her beautiful form, "That boy doesn't realize that change is a necessary part of life. You and I, we've been changing alot of things for him lately, because we love him. But he doesn't acknowledge." She smiled softly, "It's fine I guess."

"But he can't deny this forever, right?" he asked, his brown eyes showing concern though his expression still lacked.

"If he chooses to, he might." Yuuko said plainly, "Watanuki's future just can't be read. But I think that he will accept the two of them." Doumeki nodded a little,

"Me too."

--

**And now a word from our sponsors!**

_Tahru: Alright alright, chapter one is done! Ha ha, next chapter we will learn what happened while Fai was pregnant and what was happening. My co-writer, Mor-kame (_ILoveNumber8_) Who is currently playing Watanuki, Kurogane, and Yuuko._


	2. You're Denying

The blonde mage held his son close to him, "Kimihiro-chan," he said softly, "things weren't all too calm at the time." he said quietly.

(_flashbackness_)

Fai wasn't able to dodge another attack, causing him to get hurled easily back. It seemed like he couldn't fight back; his stamina gone along with some of his strength. Where was Kurogane?! He couldn't defeat this alone! There was a loud sound of the clash of swords, and a swirling of black material so fast that it made it hard to tell who, or what, was moving. The sound of bells chimed, and members of another race called out in their unfamiliar language for their forces to retreat. The crisp autumn air stung his face, but Kurogane, even covered in his own blood and the blood of others, still stood strong; his black cloak billowing around his muscular frame.

"Are you okay?" His blue eyes opened at looked at the ninja,

"Y-yeah..." he muttered with a small smile, carefully sitting upright. Fai made a small noise, clutching his stomach, though ignored the cramping pain and stood. Kurogane was next to him, wrapping an arm around his torso to keep him up,

"We need a doctor."

"I'm fine...Kuro-rin..." he murmured, leaning against Kurogane for support. He couldn't understand...he didn't get hit in the abdomen at all. Why was it hurting so much? Kurogane frowned,

"No you're not. I know you." Fai bit his bottom lip lightly, looking up at Kurogane with a forced smile,

"Worry about yourself first."

"Fai." He said sternly, "I'm fine. You're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"..." he looked away, "I don't know...Kurogane. It just hurts." he murmured, rubbing his stomach slightly, "alot." Kurogane's eyes flashed with surprise; he'd seen a million women back in his home country of Japan say things like that he knew what that meant.

"Did you get...hit there?" The mage shook his head,

"No." he murmured, taking in a deep breath. Kurogane sighed deeply. They didn't need this. Not now. Not in this time of heavy war and turmoil.

"Fai, we need to see a doctor." The mage clung to Kurogane tightly,

"W-why? I'm...fine...I'll be fine." he said.

"I know what's happening and I want to make sure I'm not being an idiot." Kurogane said, "Please." Fai hesitated to respond. Kurogane...knew? He himself doesn't even know!

"...fine, Kuro-rin. Let's go then."

TSUBaSAHOLiC

Kurogane sat without a word outside the door to the office of the town's doctor. Everything was silent and it was chewing him up from the inside out.

"Fai-san, I have your results." Said a nurse in a white dress. She smelled like chemicals and perfume, a mixture of herself and the whole room. A piece of paper was held in her shaking hands and she looked scared and confused. The blonde's heart rate sped up, nothing ever was good when someone with your test results looked scared...

"And...?" he asked quietly.

"Fai-san, I don't know how this could happen to you. You are a male after all, right? There must be a mistake." She shook her head, "The doctor says that you're..."

"Yes, Kurogane, your prediciton was correct. Fai-san is pregnant; I don't know how it's possible, but there is a human life form living inside of him." Said the low voice of the doctor outside the office. Kurogane took a deep breath, the iron-like smell of blood making him want to puke and the events of today giving him a massive headache. Fai swore his heart stopped. A child? Now? During this war? He quickly got off of the table,

"Where's Kurogane?" he hissed darkly. He needed him. _Now_.

"Outside the office," She said meekly, stepping back a foot or so. Fai quickly darted out of the room, going outside and into the other room. He spotted Kurogane easily, "Kurogane!" The doctor side-stepped back into his office, shutting the door behind him. Kurogane gave a sigh,

"You realize we need to lay low, don't you?" The blonde latched himself onto Kurogane in an embrace,

"I'm sorry..." he muttered quietly. He was so afraid at the moment...what where they going to do...

"how is this even possible?" Kurogane asked him, "I've seen you, I've seen every inch of you and you're a man. How is it that you can do this? Is it your magic?" Fai sighed a little. He knew an explaination in order,

"I knew...I could get pregnant. I really don't know how, and I was born with the ability, but it was rare that I could concive. And my magic just cut that slim chance I had in half." The mage explained, "I guess it was a rare ocassion."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Kurogane asked him. Silent tears fell from Fai's eyes,

"...I didn't think I actually could..." he put a hand on his stomach, "I'm sorry..." Kurogane pulled him closer, wiping tears off his face. He knew he'd have to learn to do that alot, but he was still new at it. Fai calmed down slightly, relaxing in the arms of the ninja. He was going to stay with him...right? "Kurogane..." he whispered, "...we can't raise a child with this battle going on."

"I know someone we could ask." Kurogane said, "So at least we don't have to kill it." Fai visibly winced with the word 'kill',

"...you think she could help?" he asked.

"For a price." He said, and the words were branded into the brain of every customer she'd ever had. Fai breathed in deeply. He knew; the price was something he was willing to give to endure their child's safety through it's life.

"When can we see her?" he asked.

"We need a looking-bowl." He said. The blonde nodded,

"But, let's go home first." he said quietly. Kurogane gave a nod, smoothing his hair.

xxxTRC

Fai couldn't help but cling to Kurogane the whole way home. He just didn't feel...right. But it was the same feeling that's been going on, just this time he knew what was 'off' about him. As soon as they got inside, the mage laid on the couch. Quite honestly; he was exahsted. Kurogane kneeled next to the couch, his hand reaching over to grab the other's. The blonde gave a weak smile, letting their fingers lace together. He gently tugged the other's arm closer, snuggling against him as best he could, "Kurogane..."

"Oi," He said softly, "Don't eat yourself up about this." Fai inhaled deeply, though Kurogane currently smelled like blood, he didn't care. He still enjoyed his scent...

"I know..." he replied quietly, "but...let's contact Yuuko...after it's born."

"She could do it now." Kurogane said, "I don't want it to get hurt." He smiled,

"that's my good puppy." he said softly, "But...can I sleep first?" he asked.

"Yes," Kurogane said with a slight frown. Fai closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

TRCxxx

Fai woke up a few hours later, though as expected, Kurogane wasn't there. He blinked a few times, looking around before feeling another sharp pain. He gripped his stomach, curling up tightly. Kurogane splashed the water with his hand, "What does it take?" He couldn't get a hold of her. Fai winced, standing up,

"Kuro...rin?" he said weakly, "where are you?" he asked.

"In here," Kurogane called, and the picture in the water fizzled in and out.Fai gripped his head. Such a headache...

"where's 'here'...?" he asked.

"The kitchen," And the scene of the long-familiar shop is coming clearly into view now. Fai nodded, poking his head into the kitchen and smiling,

"there's Kuro-wanwan!" he said brightly.

"Kuro-wanwan, huh?" Came a smooth voice from the bowl of water. Kurogane looked down in horror, seeing one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen, not to mention the most evil. The Far East Witch came her trademark smirk, her blood red lips matching perfectly with her eyes, "What is it Kurogane-san?"

He frowned,

"You know everything." The blonde mage walked right next to Kurogane, looking at Yuuko,

"Hello Yuuko-san." he said with a smile. Kurogane gave a frown, Fai's breezy atmosphere troubling him.

"Hello Fai-san." She switched her smile from evil to caring in less than a second.

"Yuuko-san, as you probably know...I'm pregnant. And what you also probably know, we can't raise a child right now." he said softly.

"I am fully aware of this Fai-san." She said, suddenly serious, "I have seen him. The inevitable will guide you back together eventually. The price is rather hefty though." Fai closed his eyes, nodding slightly,

"I know...What would the price be?" he asked quietly.

"You will not have the ability to carry any more children, or even name this one. He will go through hardships in his live, and your blood is going to amplify that." Yuuko said "And you cannot speak to him until he is sixteen."

He bit his bottom lip, nodding slightly.

"If that what will keep him safe, then I accept the payment." he said quietly.

"How much longer will you keep him?" Yuuko asked him. The blonde mage looked down at his stomach, he didn't really want to answer that question right away. He was too busy thinking of the one and only child he will ever carry,

"I would like...to atleast carry out the pregnancy." he said softly. Yuuko nodded solemnly,

"You know that it is your responsibility to care for this child. You know that you will be alongside Kurogane in your travels, and he will be able to protect you. But keep your guard up. A body carrying a child is not swift and not fit for battle. You may also damage the baby." Fai nodded silently. He knew the risk; but he was confident he could at least defend the child, even if he couldn't defend himself.

"Thank you, Yuuko-san." he said so quietly it was barely heard.

"I will speak to you in due time." She said as the picture started fizzling.

"How will we know where to find you?" Kurogane asked.

"Let_ hitsuzen _do it for you." She said and she was gone. Fai just looked at Kurogane, an out-of-character blank but somehow sad expression on his features. He just staid silent, before giving a faux-grin,

"Kuro-pii," he said, "I'm going to lay down for a little okay?" He said brightly.

"I told you I don't like it when you do that." Kurogane said, "I don't like it that you feel you have to fake around me to try and cheer me up." Fai only gave an innocent look of confusion, though replaced by another smile,

"Kuro-myuu, you worry too much." he said.

"It doesn't make me feel any better," He continued, looking down at his lap, "It just makes it worse." Fai's facade deterriorated, slumping down to Kurogane's side. He nuzzled into he's neck,

"...Kuro-rin..." he said quietly, "I want to take care of our child..." he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked him.

"If it was any other time...we could have raised it together." he said in a near whisper. Kurogane silently pulled Fai into an embrace,

"I'm sorry." The magician curled up in his lover's arms,

"Don't say you're sorry," he said softly closing his eyes, "I was the one who should have been careful."

"But it's _mine_," Kurogane said back quietly. Fai just didn't bother to reply. It was senceless to even strike up this argument and really, he didn't feel like talking. Not now, not to him. Kurogane didn't like the feelings radiating off of the other man, "Why don't you go to bed?" The blonde just nodded, untangling himself from his lover and walking out of the kitchen, into their room. Kurogane slid down a little in his chair, feeling drained but not sleepy at all. Fai was going to be a pain to be around in this condition, and there was really nothing that Kurogane could say to make him feel better. If he couldn't apologize, what could he do? Wasn't it his fault too? He didn't regret it, but his worry was eating him alive. Fai snuggled deeper into the blankets. It always seemed _hitsuzen_ was never on his side...but he paid no mind anymore; for now atleast.

--

_End of Chapter 2! _

_Wasn't Fai's story..._lovely_? It's not over though. Things get worse 8D_

_Special thanks and love to everyone who has commented and read this story! _

_And it has come to my attention that Mor-kame has had a name change when my back was turned. She is now _Axel Danger Flynn VIII


	3. You're Nervous

_Chapter three of _Expect the Unexpected_! Now with 15 percent more fluff! En-joy~_

--

The magician sighed a little, looking at Kimihiro with a content smile, "Yuuko-san was helpful," he said quietly, "though things could have gone better during my pregnancy." he murmured. Watanuki just stared at him silently. The story was a little astonishing and he didn't know whether to believe it or not. Fai just chuckled lightly, "Though there is more to the story." he said softly.

(_Moving on..._)

The blonde was doing well, for being six months pregnant. But still, he rarely talked, and whenever Kurogane would ask him, he'd just smile and say 'Kuro-puppy! I'm fine. I'm just thinking.' and go do something else. He currently was laying on the couch, looking aggrivated at the wall like it was the source of everything."I hope he doesn't get your foul mood swings." Kurogane said from the doorway. His voice was a little lighter than usual, his body try to slow down the stress building up, "But if you keep it bottled up then you won't feel any better." Fai blinked, his expression blank for a moment, then looked at Kurogane with a smile,

"I'm fine, Kuro-chii," He said happily, getting off the couch, "really." he added, putting a hand on his stomach absentmindedly.

"Please don't walk away from me again," Kurogane said, standing in front of him, "I can't stand it." He looked down, his expression dropping considerably as he leaned his head against Kurogane's shoulder. Walking away...was that all he was doing? It's all he ever did, really. He nuzzling into his shirt more to clear away the thought, "I'm fine."

"You're lying." He said, wrapping his arms around him. He closed his eyes tightly,

"No I'm not!" he argued, clinging tighter to the ninja.

"Why are you avoiding me? Is it because you're fine?" He asked.

"Yes." He replied hard and stubbornly. He couldn't hold back the tears that wanted to come out. He found himself crying alot...even if Kurogane didn't. Kurogane frowned. He didn't know what to say. Fai was being so difficult; this was why he was never with women. They were so moody. Fai looked up at Kurogane with misty eyes, forcefully kissing his lips. Kurogane loosened his grip a little, his hands resting on the other's shoulders. Kurogane kissed him deeply. The magician's hand crept up to cup the other's cheek. Simple effective way to make Kurogane forget momentarily.

He can blame it on mood swings.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, not daring to close them. He pulled Fai closer, feeling his swelled stomach press against his. "I love you...Kurogane." he said softly against the other's lips.  
"Thank you," Kurogane said quietly hoping Fai would stop moping, "I love you too." Fai smiled at him softly, though blinked and looked at his stomach when he felt the child inside stirr and kick. "Everything okay?" The other asked him. Fai looked back up and smiled brightly, noding happily and putting Kurogane's hands on his stomach. Kurogane smiled genuinely back at him, feeling life at his mage snuggled gently into the ninja,

"...he'll grow up fine..." he said softly.

"Of course he will," He said, "but we have to be careful." Fai nodded, though brought his lips up to Kurogane's ear and gently nipped it. Alright this time, he _is _thinking of it. Kurogane slid an arm around his waist. He wondered what Fai was thinking, well actually, he wondered what he himself was thinking. He brushed his lips across Fai's neck. This was one of the few times it was even partially intimate between them since Fai got this way. The blonde smiled, his arms wrapping around the other's neck, gently kissed the soft spot of skin behind his ear. It somehow amazed him how a masculine, tough ninja such as Kurogane could be so gentle, so loving. Kurogane was a little lost. He could feel a kick from the life in-between them, and his grip loosened a little. He lowered his head in the other man's neck just a little. Fai sighed contently,

"You're wonderful, Kurogane." he said softly against the other's ear.  
"You never cease to amaze me," The other countered back. The magician giggled a little, playing with his raven coloured hair.

Fai wasn't that depressed anymore.

HOLiCTSUBaSA

It was only two months later that things were getting bad again. Kurogane and Fai where getting attacked often...

Fai wrapped his arms around his stomach, just barely blocking the attack, though some of his hair _did_ get cut in the process. "Why haven't we left yet?" Kurogane muttered to himself as he smashed into an enemy to his left. "You okay over there?" He called to Fai.

"Just...fine..." he replied, fighting off to the best of his abilities, "though it is getting difficult."

Kurogane slashed another one coming towards him, then ran quickly to the spot where Fai was,

"What are we gonna do then?"

The blonde bit his bottom lip,

"I...I don't know." he said quietly, crossing his arms over his stomach.

"We should hide," He said.

Fai nodded, "that's our best..." he voice trailed off and his eyes widened, "...oh shit..."

"Fai?" Kurogane said worriedly, "Wat is it?"

"I....I'm going into labor..." he murmured quietly.

THErESNoTImELIkEThEPRESEnT

Fai leaned his head on Kimihiro's, "And so, we went to Yuuko's shop and she helped me deliver you," he said softly, "she was the one to give you the name 'Kimihiro'." Watanuki was silent for a moment,

"And Watanuki was the name of..my adopted parents?" The mage nodded,

"Yes." he answered simply, brushing away some hair that was in his son's face. Kurogane stared off into the distance of the shop's exterior. Watanuki looked up silently at Fai, unsure of what to say.

"Kimihiro-chan..." Fai said suddenly, "I know finding this out is a bit...shocking," he was careful with this words, "but just know that your Father and I love you." Watanuki looked down to hide his glassy eyes, "Yeah.." The blonde gently hugged the other, kissing the top of his head,

"And...I'm sorry..." he whispered quietly. Watanuki was silent, thinking. It was weird to think that he came from these two people-but then again, he'd seen enough weird stuff in his life and in the past year or so working for Yuuko to believe this...Fai looked up at Kurogane, "Kuro-pon..." he said quietly, "you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," he offered, "Nothing wrong."  
Fai frowned a little, resting his head back on Kimihiro's. Today was an awkward day for everyone..."Kimihiro-chan, I'll make dinner for us tonight," he said, then looked back up to Kurogane, "Kuro-daddy, shouldn't the kids be here soon?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure. I hope so," he said calmly. Fai bit his bottom lip, though smiled a little once the sky opened up, practically spitting out two children. "Fai-san!" Said the girl, almost running right before she hit the ground. The young boy squeaked a little, "Sakura-hime, are you okay?" he asked, helping her up. The mage stood with a small smile going over to the two,  
"Hello kids!" he said happily, quickly checking Sakura for any injuries, "Journy over well?' he asked.  
"Yeah, perfect!" She grinned, her cheeks flushed. Watanuki stood up. Fai grinned as well,  
"Do you two remember Watanuki-chan?" he asked, awkwardly using Kimihiro's last name. "Yeah," Sakura said, "He helped us." Fai smiled and looked over to Watanuki, beckoning him over,  
"Come'ere Watanuki-chan!" he said brightly. Watanuki flushed a little, looking at Kurogane before stepping off the porch. Fai wrapped an arm around Watanuki happily, though thought for a moment, "...where's Mokona?" he asked. Though, a little white puffball poked it's head out from Sakura's bag,  
"Mokona's here!" Sakura smiled,  
"Mokona got tired." Fai laughed a little once the white mokona sprung up to cling on Watanuki,  
"Mokona remembers you!" it said brightly.  
"I remember you," He said, "I DON'T LOOK LIKE POO!" The little furball started giggling,  
"Says you!" it replied gleefully. Fai chuckled a little, taking Mokona into his arms,  
"Okay, okay, that's enough..." He said with a smile. Kurogane stared down at his boots as Sakura giggled cutely. Fai looked over at the ninja and frowned a little, "Syaoran, please hold mokona.." he said, handing it to him, "I'll be right back," he said with a smile, though it quickly fadded as he approched the other, "Kuro-tan?" he said softly. "Hmn?" The man mumbled, looking up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked in a serious tone.  
"Nothing is wrong, Fai. I've just never been the one for heartfelt family reunions." He retorted, "It's awkward." The mage looked a away for a moment,  
"He's still your son...you should talk to him a bit." he said quietly. Kurogane was silent for a moment, looking back down at his boots. Kurogane was silent for a moment, looking back down at his boots. Though awkward silence filled their space, Fai still spoke, "I guess I can't force you to do anything, can I?" his tone was bitter and hard.  
"Don't you get all passive aggressive on me, Fai D. Flourite," Kurogane growled quietly, "Excuse me for not wanting to interrupt him right in the middle of his conversation."  
"You could have helped me earlier, Kurogane," he said harshly, "Did you even say two words to him?!" his voice was a little louder than expected. Kurogane glared for a second. He stood up and grabbed him by the wrist and led him inside. Fai made a small noise in surprise as he was dragged, not even bothering to put up a fight. Kurogane was silent before slamming one of shouji doors shut. The other jumped a little, his anger had subsided though nervousness and fear was starting to rise. He had no idea what to expect from the ninja. Kurogane sighed a little, "I wish you wouldn't make such a goddamn fuss." Fai was surprised he wasn't half dead by now, "..." he wasn't sure on what to say, or even think. Right now, he didn't know anything. Kurogane brushed some of his partner's hair behind his ear, his gaze not as harsh as it had been. Fai blushed a little, gazing back at his lover, "...I just want to know..." he said softly, "Kurogane."  
"What do you want to know?" The warrior replied.  
"Why you haven't spoken to him." his voice was soft and nearly sad.  
"I'm nervous." He replied quietly, "It's been 16 years and the beginning reaction was how I'd dreaded it all that time." Fai made a small noise, resting against Kurogane,"I know.." he said quietly. None of them ever voiced thier worries over Kimihiro, so neither of them knew they where thinking the same things, "but...would you have believed us the first time being told? With no explaination?" he asked softly.  
"No. It's still hard to grasp." He said as a hand rested on his lover's back. Fai closed his eyes, feeling safe with his ninja,  
"...I think he grew up very well, don't you?" he said suddenly. "Yeah. He's kinda wimpy though," Kurogane laughed just a little. Fai laughed a little;  
He knew things would be okay, eventually.

------

**Tahru's Note II****: CHAPTER 3 OF EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE UNITED FANGIRL NATION (UFN), WHO ALLOWED US TO HAVE 20 PERCENT MORE KUROFAIFLUFF!  
Man! It's finally out isn't it? Sorry for the short delay. I mean, Mor-kame didn't want to do the birth scene, so there was a bit of complications and compramises. Fai's story was cut short, I know. But--uh--who cares? Right. You know, I'm really happy with how much attention this thing is getting! Thanks for everyone whose been, was, and will be reading! Mor-kame and I appreciate it alot.  
Oh yeah, and if you want to be a member of the UFN, state it in your comment! Currently, it's just me and Mor-kame. All members will be listed on my profile!**


End file.
